mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Uwaine
Not to be confused with Uwaine les Avoutres. Sir Ewain le Blanchemain also Uwain (1,XII) or Uwaine was the son of King Uriens and Morgan. (1,II) He with his family were serving Arthur's court in Camelot. One time he saw Sir Marhaus beating everyone in jousts. (4,xvii) One night that Morgan was prepared to kill her husband, one of her damsels going to fetch her his sword, saw him sleeping in another chamber and woke him up. Uwaine told her to go on and he will deal with it. Indeed, as Morgan was prepared to strike with her sword, he leapt and caught her hand, telling her that if he wasn't her son, he would cut her head, and called her an earthly demon. Morgan claimed to repent and asked for his mercy. Uwaine agreed to keep it a secret, on the promise that she will never do something like this again. (4,xiii) Exile After Morgan's attempts to kill Arthur, the King complained to Uriens, suspecting her family for conspiring. As Uriens was also her victim, he was excused, but still suspected Uwaine, and charged Uriens to put him out of his court. Hearing this, his cousin Gawaine was upset and chose to accompany him in his exile. The two rode into a forest and lodged in an abbey of monks. In the morning they heard mass and went on. (4,xvi) Near a turret, Gawaine and Uwaine saw women dishonoring a shield. (4,xvi) They saluted the women and asked why they dishonor the shield. They said that it belongs to Sir Marhaus, who hates all women. Uwaine said that he knows him well, as he saw him at the jousts. (4,xvii) Marhaus came and drove them away. when he challenged the brothers, Uwaine offered to run first, as he is weaker, so that Gawaine can avenge him. Uwaine smote Marhaus that his spear brast but Marhaus threw him down. After fighting Gawaine, they made peace and Marhaus invited them to his lodging where they stayed for a week to heal. (4,xviii) Adventures with a damsel Marhaus offered to accompany them and led them to the forest of Arroy where they met 3 mysterious damosels to choose and be offered an adventure. (4,xviii) Uwaine, being the youngest, chose the eldest, who could help him with her experience; then they led them to a cross of 3 highways and after making an oath to return and kissing the others, he rode to the west. (4,xix) Uwaine rode westward with the damsel and she brought him nigh the march of Wales and he participated in a tournament where he smote down 30 knights and was given a prize, a gerfalcon, and a white steed trapped with golden cloth. The damsel led Uwaine to many strange adventures. Eventually she brought him to the Lady of the Rock, and as she lodged him, she complained about two knights, who disherited her of a barony. Uwaine blamed them for being against their oath to the high order of knighthood, and asked permission to talk with them, or fight in defence of her right. The next day the knights, Sir Edward and Sir Hue, arrived with many horses, and the Lady made him speak over a tower for his safety. finally they didn't agree, and Uwaine challenged to fight one of them. The knights refused, saying they wil fight together, and let Uwaine choose the hour. Uwaine appointed the next morning for the fight. (4,xxvi) There was made assurance on both parties that no treason will be, and departed. That night Uwaine had great cheer. On the morning he woke up early, heard mass and broke his fast, and rode to the plain outside the gates where the 2 brothers waited. They rode together passing sore and, as their spears broke, Uwaine threw Edward from his horse and spurred and came against Hue, overthrowing him. They soon recovered, dressed against him, biding to dismount and continue the battle to the end. Uwaine did so and started striking each other, taking grievous wounds. They raged out of reason for 5 hours, and finally Uwaine smote Edward on the helm, carving into his canel bone and then moved on to slay Hue. Then Hue knelt, and Uwaine received his sword and took by the hand and went into the castle together. The Lady was glad and Uwaine commanded Hue to be at King Arthur's court at the next Pentecost. He dwelt with the Lady almost half a year until his great wounds were healed. Then when a year approached since their parting, he went back to Arroy to hold his promise. (4,xxvii) More than half a year after their parting, Marhaus, returning from the South Marches, met with Gawaine and Uwaine. (4,xxv) Then, as approached the term-day that the three of them should meet again at the crossroads, he drew there to hold his promise. (4,xxvii) So at the end of the twelvemonth they all met at the fountain, then departed from Arroy, and rode through a great forest where they met a messenger from Arthur, who was tasked to bring them back to Camelot and they asked Marhaus to ride with them. (4,xxviii) Return to Camelot 12 days later they arrived there and Arthur and all the court was glad for them, and the King made them swear upon a book to tell all their adventures. (4,xxviii) Years later, Uwaine had a son, Sir Ider, who also became a knight of Arthur. (5,ii) When 12 ambassadors from Rome asked truage for Emperor Lucius, Arthur held a council. (5,i) Both Uwaine and Ider were there and when it was decided to make war, they with their cousins promised to contribute 30,000 men. (5,ii) Dame Lionesse announced a jousts between Arthur and her knights on the Assumption of our Lady so he to Castle Dangerous with Arthur. Sir Malegrine encountered with him, and he gave Sir Malegrine a fall, that he almost broke his neck. (7,xxvii) He was in a slade with Ector, Sagramour and Gawaine hovering under an oak. They saw someone in Sir Kay's armour and Sagramour decided to test his might, but he fell down, followed by Ector. Uwaine said that the knight is strong and supposed he slew Kay and he'd be a dangerous oponent. But he got his spear and rode toward him and the knight gave him a buffet that he was astonied and for some time he knew not where he was. The knight fell all of them with one spear and passed by and the knights came together and comforted each other; with much trouble they returned to their horses. (6,xiii) The 4 were at Arthur's court when Launcelot came, 2 days before Pentecost; seeing him in Kay's armour and understood that it was him who vanquished them with one spear, they laughed and smiled. (6,xviii) Arms *Azure a lion or armed and langued gules. *C: Lion's head or langued gules. *S: Two lions or armed and langued gules. *M: "C'est pour Morguen". In 13th c. texts he bears Or a lion gules.https://www.heraldica.org/topics/arthur.htm category:knights